This invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing animal sounds to lure animals.
A common technique used in luring an animal is to call the animal by mimicking vocal sounds made by the animal. For example, when hunting deer, the call may mimic a social grunt made by deer, so that deer in the area will come to investigate. Typically, a hunter makes an animal call by distorting the sound of his voice (e.g., using his hands) or by using acoustic devices designed to generate animal calls.
Studies have shown that many animals (e.g., deer) have hearing that is sensitive to subtle differences in sound. Therefore, an inexperienced or unskilled caller may be unable to distort his own voice sufficiently well to fool animals into believing that the sound came from another animal. Thus, animals may not come within firing range, i.e., close enough to allow the hunter to fire an accurate shot or to get a good photograph. Further, when a hunter uses his own voice or an acoustic device to make an animal call, an animal fooled enough to come within a certain proximity of the hunter may then either smell or see the hunter, and leave before the animal is within firing range or before the hunter has time to discharge his weapon or to take a photograph.
Also, when a person distorts his/her voice to make animal calls, over time the person""s vocal cords may tire, such that the vocal sound can no longer be reproduced accurately. Similarly, when using a mechanical acoustic device to generate animal calls, one or more mechanical parts of the device may wear down such that the vocal sound can no longer be produced accurately.
In response to these problems, some hunters have employed electronic animal calling devices. Such devices may include a library of animal calls that are pre-recorded (e.g., in a studio), stored on a storage medium and played back in the field. Thus, the animal calls can be played back consistently, without a concern about tiring the vocal cords of the hunter or the wearing of mechanical parts. While such electronic calling devices provide a number of advantages, applicants have discovered several drawbacks as discussed below.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of luring a member of an animal species to an area in an environment. The method comprises an act of playing back a pre-recorded sound that simulates an environmental contact sound made by the animal species in the environment.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for luring a member of an animal species to an area in an environment. The apparatus comprises: a recording medium storing a pre-recorded sound that simulates an environmental contact sound made by the animal species in the environment; a controller to play back the pre-recorded sound; and a speaker to reproduce the pre-recorded sound when the pre-recorded sound is played back.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for luring a member of an animal species to an area in an environment. The apparatus comprises: means for storing a pre-recorded sound that simulates an environmental contact sound made by the animal species in the environment; means for playing back the pre-recorded sound; and means for reproducing the pre-recorded sound when the pre-recorded sound is played back.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for luring a member of an animal species to an area in an environment. The method comprises an act of contemporaneously playing back first and second pre-recorded sounds that were recorded separately, and that respectively simulate first and second sounds made by the animal species in the environment.
A further illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for luring a member of an animal species to an area in an environment. The apparatus comprises: a recording medium storing first and second pre-recorded sounds that simulate first and second sounds made by the animal species in the environment; a controller to play back the first and second pre-recorded sounds contemporaneously; and a speaker to reproduce the first and second pre-recorded sounds when the first and second pre-recorded sounds are play d back.
Another illustrative embodiment of the invention is directed to an apparatus for luring a member of an animal specie to an area in an environment. The apparatus comprises: means for storing first and second pre-recorded sounds that simulate first and second sounds made by the animal species in the environment; means for playing back the first and second pre-recorded sounds contemporaneously; and means for reproducing the first and second pre-recorded sounds when the first and second pre-recorded sounds are played back.